Espejo (One shot)
by the lady of the dark night
Summary: "La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia." -Edgar Allan Poe- Starfire esta en el manicomio por sus amigos. ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Tienen razón en que ella está loca? Robin no piensa lo mismo... RobStar


Si ya leyeron este fic en el foro, les aviso que esta es la versión completa. En el foro acababa con Starfire diciendo que iba a escapar, después de meses volví a leerlo y me dieron ganas de continuarlo. Así que… eh aquí:

**Espejo**

"¿El exterior? ¿A caso ya lo has visto?...eso pensé... ¿Tu eres mi única amiga sabes?...aunque me gustaría escuchar tu voz... me gustaría poder sacarte de ahí. ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero en ese caso morirías! ¿Qué eso es lo que quieres?... ¡deja de hacer eso! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que muevas tus labios sabiendo que no puedes hablarme!... En verdad quisiera... ¡pero no puedo! ¡Se enojarán mucho!...si lose... perdón por gritarte... ¿qué que me pasa? Muy bien te contare mi historia:

Resulta que yo era "la que todos querían". Tenía muy buenos amigos. ¿Cómo dices? ¡Claro que si! ¡Ellos aun creen que son mis amigos! Yo los quería mucho, pero había algo en ellos que no me agradaba... Esa maldita... Esa tiene algo con el. ¿Qué quien es el? El era mi novio. Yo lose...entre ellos había algo...esa se creía mucho por ser la mas poderosa... ¿pero sabes una cosa? Creo que una parte de mi aun la quiere… ¡No te rías!... ¿qué como era mi novio? Ho, el era un buen chico... ¿pero sabes? El no me merecía... ¿ves esto? estas cortadas en mis piernas las hice yo cada vez que el se ponía rabioso con el trabajo. ¿Qué de que trabajaba? Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo, es un secreto que debo guardar.  
Como sea... Luego esta ese que siempre molestaba con sus malditos chistes que no hacían ni reír al altísimo. Después de todo ese no me caía tan mal...era el menos "problemático". Y por ultimo ese otro que solo pensaba en el. Solo por que había tenido un accidente de niño... ¿qué si le tengo lastima? ¡Antes la tenia! Ahora solo quiero ver a todos muertos. A todos colgados de gruesas cuerdas que sujeten sus cuellos. ¡No amiga!, no estoy loca. Ellos lo están al haberme traído a este lugar...decían que había cambiado. ¿Cambiado? ¡Ellos me obligaron a gritar como demente al traerme aquí sujetada por ellos!...

*toctoc*

¡No molesten!, ¡la hora de visita aun no acaba!...como te decía...Ellos me impulsaron a estar en este lugar tan horrendo... ¿por qué me lo repites? ¡Yo no lo mate! Fue una trampa...seguro fueron ellos...aunque tengo que admitir que el anciano era muy molesto... Su cara era como la de ¿cómo se llaman? Una cabra...sus ojos...sus ojos eran espantosos ¡parecían los de la propia muerte! Siempre sentía un impulso por matarlo...Cuando me miraba con ese horrendo ojo la furia hervía en mi sangre...¡pero yo no lo hice!..."

-Star...-murmuro Robin apenado y destruido por el estado de su amada hablando sentada, con su pelo enmarañado y abrazando sus piernas mientras se hamacaba como una desquiciada frente a un espejo hablando con este.

Pero ella no lo miro, ni a el, ni al equipo que estaban detrás de el mirándola con un profundo dolor en su corazón.

"A veces pienso que ese anciano se suicido...aunque me hubiera gustado matarlo yo misma ¿qué dices? No lose...desperté con las manos y ropa sangrienta esa mañana...pero te lo digo... ¡era una trampa! ¡Yo no lo mate! Dicen que tienen pruebas... un video... pff! ¡Eso no es evidencia! ¡Cualquiera pudo haberse vestido como yo!"

Robin besó la mejilla de Star y la abrazó lentamente tratando de no asustarla, pero le salió todo lo contrario. Starfire se levantó del suelo y empujó a Robin tirándolo contra el piso.

"¡TU! ¡TU ME PUSISTE LA TRAMPA! ¡ERES UN ASESINO!...¡VENGAN! ¡VENGAN! ¡ES EL! ¡SE LOS PRESENTO! ¡EL QUE MATO A SLADE! HAHAHAHA ¡LO ENCONTRE! USTEDES QUE NO ME CREIAN AQUÍ LO TIENEN. ¡ES EL!"

"Afín se fueron...lamento haberte revoleado... a cierto... te estaba contando la historia:  
¿Qué quien era Slade? Ese es el anciano que "ese" mato y me echó la culpa a mí. Yo le tenía mucha bronca a ese anciano desde que me hizo ver la muerte de Tamaran. Lo vi todo... A los hombres mujeres y niños muriendo... chorreando sangre por sus ojos, sus gargantas... ¡Lo vi a el degollando a cada uno de ellos!...Como sea...yo estaba deprimida...lloraba cada noche, en las tardes y amanecía con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto... ¿y ellos? si, las primeras dos semanas fueron muy amables, me atendían y todo...pero luego cambio, ¡parecía que ya no les interesaba! ¡Me dejaban de lado! ¡Olvidada! ¡Jugaban a sus estúpidos juegos mientras yo seguía llorando en el baño cada vez hundiéndome mas en mis lagrimas! deprimiéndome cada vez mas! pensando que ya no le interesaba a nadie! Estaba destruida... ¿sabias que mis padres estaban allí? ¡Y mi hermano!...Pero claro... ¡Ellos no tenían porque preocuparse!...

¡Ho mira lo que me han traído!..¿Te gusta? Es un piano... a lo siento, seguiré con la historia... Yo prometí vengarme... ¡hasta compre una bolsa para el cadáver y un cuchillo de los caros! Ya tenía todo planeado ¡un loco no tiene una mente tan brillante como yo!...Lo que haría era lo siguiente: levantarme a media noche, tomar el cuchillo y salir a escondidas de la torre. Escondí el cuchillo y la bolsa en mi campera (por supuesto que no fui con la ropa que uso siempre), y camine como alguien común y corriente hasta llegar a su casa...perdón... ¿Dije casa? ¡Quise decir mansión! El muy desgraciado tenía todo lo que deseaba...  
Entré por la ventana del segundo piso... ¡no, no soy tan tonta!, ¡estudié todos sus movimientos antes de ir! El tomaba el café en el living junto a su hijo Jericó quien estaba muy peleado con el en esos momentos. No le di importancia. Yo solo entre sigilosamente a su habitación y me escondí bajo la cama. Por desgracia estaba lloviendo y yo había quedo empapada, pero me las arregle echando la alfombra a un lado. Si, lose, soy muy inteligente. Espere a que el se fuera a la cama, y cuando lo hizo, espere a que se pusiera el pijama, y luego salí lo mas rápido que pude para que no saliera corriendo. Lo tire al suelo y yo me senté sobre el. Introduje en su garganta ese cuchillo tan grande y tan filoso que tantas ganas tenia de meterle. Una vez muerto, comencé a rasgar toda su piel con el cuchillo haciendo que su sangre se impregnara inevitablemente en mi ropa... Pero yo se que eso no paso... yo se que ese fue un sueño...Cuando amanecí con toda esa sangre, inmediatamente fui a bañarme y tratar de quitar ese rancio olor de mi cabello.  
Cuando salí al living me sentía feliz pensando que ese sueño había sido real. Todos se sorprendieron de mi estado. Sonó el timbre. Era la policía... nos habían pedido infeccionar la torre. Nadie sabía porque, aunque yo tenía unas leves sospechas... Me empalidecí al recordar que la ropa llena de sangre la había escondido debajo de mi alfombra... si la llegaban a encontrar...  
Se me habían ocurrido dos ideas... Salir corriendo y escapar y no volver jamás o decir la verdad. Que fue un sueño. Me volvió a bajar la presión cuando veo que un policía le mostraba algo a Robin en su notebook. El empieza a negar con la cabeza… muy enojado. Estaba negando algo...Hay no... Me sentía muy mal... El policía caminó hacia mí mientras Robin se agarraba de los pelos siguiendo negando con la cabeza. El policía me agarro de una muñeca con fuerza mientras otro entraba al living con una bolsa en la que adentro tenia...mis prendas llenas de sangre...  
Comencé a gritar negando que yo hubiera matado a alguien, otro policía se me acercó con unas esposas, yo lo empuje haciéndole, creo yo, que lo lastime gravemente.  
Robin... ¿estaba llorando?...no lose...pero el metálico y el verde le fueron a preguntar que pasaba mientras otros policías me agarraban de los brazos y piernas tratando de ponerme las esposas. Por supuesto que me negué rotundamente. Le pedía ayuda a el...a Robin. Pero nada, solo seguía llorando muy destruido.  
Luego de todo esto, la cárcel, un juzgado...me mandaron aquí. ¡Pero yo no estoy loca! ¡Las locas no tienen esta mentalidad! ¡No son tan inteligentes como yo!... ¿o si?  
Tú me entiendes, ¿cierto? ¿Tú me crees?... ¿crees que soy inocente?  
¡Ho! lo olvidaba...deja que te toque algo en este piano tan hermoso... tu solo escucha la melodía...la hermosa sensación... escucha cada nota..."

"¿Te gustó? Me alegro… bueno, creo que eso da por finalizada mi historia... ¿quieres saber algo mas?... ¿Qué que haré?... pues no se...si en este mundo ya nadie me quiere quizás pueda...si, lose. Es estúpido. ¿Pero tú que harías? ...no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aquí encerrada... ¿que me escape?... ¡Ha!, ni soñando... Este lugar esta mas vigilado que una cárcel..."

*toc toc*

La puerta se abre. Un joven se inclina frente a Starfire, la sujeta del brazo y la obliga a levantarse.

-Nos vamos de aquí Star.

La pelirroja sonríe estúpidamente deseando que el joven que la sujetaba del brazo, el verdadero asesino, muriera por el crimen que estaba cometiendo al querer escapar con ella.

Ella no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por zafarse. Solo se dejó llevar.

Ambos corrieron por el pasillo blanco… sin vida. Tan frío que aterraba tan solo verlo en penumbras. El delantal blanco de Star se movía por la velocidad. A lo lejos solo se veía una luz que iluminaba una puerta de cristal. Del otro lado estaba la libertad. Los pájaros cantando… Los niños felices. Robin sacó de su bolsillo una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Star no lo creyó. La puerta se abrió y ambos corrieron por las oscuras calles de Jump City hacia donde solo Robin sabía.

Robin arrancó esa pequeña flor amarilla y se la entregó con una sonrisa a su novia.

Ambos sentados en el césped mirando el amanecer bajo el árbol.

-Te amo-le dijo el chico a lo que la chica lo miró con una sonrisa algo… extraña.

-Moriremos juntos-dijo la chica recostándose sobre el pecho del joven y observando las mariposas revolotear a sus alrededores.

-Estaremos juntos en la muerte.

-… y en la eternidad.

Robin corrió el cabello del rostro de la pelirroja y besó su frente.

El la amaba. Y no podía vivir en un mundo en que la ley lo separara de ella. Huirían juntos. Lejos de la sociedad. Lejos de todo. Si tenía que matar a alguien, o a el mismo, lo haría.

Todo por **Ella**.


End file.
